


Even a Baby TARDIS Needs A Special Friend

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds the Doctor in the garden peering into the foliage only to pull out a  new addition to their household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a Baby TARDIS Needs A Special Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr drabble

Rose found the Doctor on his knees with the evening dew soaking through his trousers as he stared into the bushes outside their cottage. It wasn’t odd to see him like this. She was accustomed to finding him in all sorts of contorted positions. Sometimes he would be lost in the depths of some piece of machinery muttering in some alien language. Other times it was more domestic with him digging under the sink cursing human plumbing. Not that she was complaining at his tight pin striped encased bum. That view was always welcome. Almost as welcome as he tangled himself with her at night in new and erotic ways.

But this wasn’t about domestics or alien tech or naked fun. This was him pleading, “Please don’t leave. It’s not safe for you out there.” into the dark depths of the holly bushes.

“Doctor?” Rose asked as she knelt beside him peering into the shrubbery contemplating his need to save every spider she’d be happy to flush down the loo.

“Rose, don’t move.” His voice was tense and low.

Her breath caught, she complied. Heart thumping, she watched the Doctor still and focus like a cat about to pounce on its prey.

“Come on,” he murmured in a cajoling light tone and tapped his fingers on the grass.

The softest mewling sounded from within the hedge.

“It’s all right. We won’t hurt you.” He continued and slid his hand closer to the bushes.

Two blue eyes appeared staring out at the Doctor. Rose released her breath slowly as the Doctor slid his hand into the shadowed leafy area.

“Ow ow ow,” he yelped, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Doctor, I’m…” Rose spoke grabbing his arm before he cut her off.

“I’ve got him!” He yanked his arm out holding a black and white furry… Rose didn’t know what. 

“What the hell is that? And why is it in our bushes?” 

The Doctor cradled the animal which looked like a orange sized ball of fluff with six tiny claws protruding. It was trembling and mewling in his arms, clawing into his suit.

“There now, I’ve got you,” the Doctor cooed and looked up at Rose with a huge grin. “Look at him Rose! Isn’t he brilliant?”

Rose reached a hand out toward it and it fluffed out its fur, claws and eyes disappearing until it looked like nothing but fluff.

The Doctor hummed at it. “It’s all right Egbert, Rose is a friend.”

“Egbert?” Rose said slowly and arched a brow.

“Oh yes, he’s our new fluefferneuf! Got to have one for the baby TARDIS!” The Doctor stood up and walked toward the house.

“Fluefferneuff?” she said wiping grass off her jeans.

“Yep!” he said popping his p. I was hoping one might show up but this little guy. He’s just a baby. Must have gotten separated from his mum when they sensed the TARDIS growing. But no worries! I know just what he needs and I’ll have him fixed up in a tick.” 

Egbert’s fur de-fluffed and he stared at Rose making chirping noises.”

“Awww he likes you!” the Doctor said at the door to the house. Rose sighed and shook her head. Of course they’d have a fluffy alien get lost in their garden and by the look in the Doctor’s eyes, this was a permanent addition to the house. And it was sort of cute. She slowly walked up and held out her hand and before she could ask the Doctor more, Egbert scampered up her arm and nestled into bosom beneath her sweater.

“Doctor!” Rose shrieked as Egbert purred and snuggled against her breasts.

“That’s brilliant! He’s already chosen you as his new mum! That almost never happens!” The Doctor was bouncing on his feet with a wild sparkle in his eyes.

“We are so having a talk about this,” Rose growled as the Doctor led her into the house babbling about temporal creatures and maybe they could start a flueffernueff ranch.


End file.
